Nasty Girl - Sarah Watson
Sarah Watson, AKA Nasty Girl is an Australian pro-wrestler currently contracted to the WLF. She was the first diva to sign up with the WLF. She is a former WLF woman's champion. She retired from wrestling in mid 2012 and took up a managerial roll putting together her own stable of wrestlers called "The Beautiful People". In late 2012 she started managing Edge and Christian, but dumped them come the end of the year. WLF Career Sarah made her debut match on 18 July 2011 when she defeated Natalya Belaya. In early October attacks were being made on WLF divas. Nasty Girl was one of the ones assaulted. It was learnt that the attacker was female. Sarah challenged the attacker to a match on 17 Oct. The attacker came to the ring in a mask, but Nasty Girl managed to remove her mask to reveal Mickie James. Nasty Girl got revenge on Mickie James on 30 Jan 2012 by defeating her and Kelly Kelly to become the new WLF Woman's champion. However two weeks later she had to relinquish the title after a brutal attack at the hands of Kharma and Bull Nakano In 2012 her appearances in the WLF were sparodic, but on 26 Nov 2012, she returned to the WLF in a managerial role. She had brought with her a tag team called "Beautiful People" made up of wrestlers Velvet Skye and Angelina Love. They made their debut that night, defeating Trish Stratus and Natalya Belaya. Nasty Girl stepped into the ring at Survivor Series alongside Velvet and Angelina in a traditional Survivor Series elmination match, but she was disqualified early on when she hit Bull Nakano with a chair. On Jan 2013, Vanessa Dante challenged Nasty Girl to a friendly "Capture the Flag" competition at the Royal Rumble. New Zealand vs Australia. Over the few weeks leading up to it, both women brought in team members; famous NZers and Aussies who would be part of their teams. The match did not eventuate due to troubles at the airport involving the Australian contingent. It was postponed until the following week where it aired on Prime Time, but was interrupted and ended by the new tag team Corporal Punishment who deemed that this was not the sort of match that should be getting aired on WLF Prime Time. In June 2013 Nasty Girl and AJ Lee were abducted by Poison Ivy who was using them to get to former woman's champ Vanessa Dante, who had disappeared from the WLF after dropping her title at Wrestlemania II. Poison Ivy attempted to bury Nasty Girl and AJ Lee alive, but Vanessa Dante arrived just in time to stop her. A "Buried Alive" match was agreed upon at Word War III, where Vanessa vowed it would be her last match and that she was going to make Ivy pay for what she had done to Nasty Girl and AJ. On 12 Jan 2015, Nasty Girl came out to ringside and threw a temper tantrum, about how she wasn't getting a fair deal and how everyone was jealous of her. She was booed by the fans. Notable Feuds Natalya Belaya Mickie James Category:WLF Members Category:WLF Divas Category:WLF Managers Category:WLF Champions